A Home for a Moment
by MitsukiJunko
Summary: *TRAGEDY* He never cried as he swore but why was he crying at that moment now? (Different descriptions inside) *TRADEGY*


**Hi… I made this one-shot because I was inspired by a Turkish movie called '_Evin Sensin_' (You Are my Home). It was a sad love story. But I like it. Guys… this is also a sad yet beautiful story… Its genre is _TRAGEDY_ so prepare for tears later… Sorry I just can't help it… this will be the first and last sad love story that I am going to make. **

**Just to clarify things, I made this fic because of the plot not the outcome of the story. The movie is indeed worth a watch but I cried.**

**Also I haven't reviewed this much since this is the longest fic I've ever written. Expect some errors guys, I am very sorry about it. But I am going to edit it when I have the time probabpy this week... Thank you.**

**One last time, this fic is _TRAGEDY_. I am not forcing you to read. If you are emotional then it's fine... I guess. but I promise, I will never write something like this. The next one-shot will be a happy ending.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never will.**

* * *

**Note: RyoSaku's age is 27 and the others are 1 or 2 years older than them.**

**A Home for a Moment**

**Summary: She was broken hearted when they met again. She fell in love with him and married him but as the happy marriage life wouldn't last long unlike what he was expecting it.**

* * *

_The wind was gently blowing but he wasn't feeling it at that moment. He didn't care anything around him that time. What he was focused on was the stone in front of him. His eyes were concentrating at the letters which were embedded on the stone. Sitting in front of it, he placed the bouquet of daisies on top of the stone. With pain in his eyes, he began brushing the letters of the stone;_

"_You're unfair…" He said blaming the stone as he continued, "You said that would never leave me…"_

_It was really quiet and it was really stupid of him to talk in front of her that no matter what he did, she would never answer back. He just continued staring at the stone and felt like never wanting to leave the area forever._

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! ! !"

He looked to his side when he saw a girl with ridiculous long braids shouting her lungs out to the sea that afternoon. He smirked at the scene especially when she was shouting like there was no tomorrow. _Is she crazy? Why is she shouting like that? She's familiar to me though._ He said as he stared at the girl not far from him. He thought of having a fresh air that afternoon after he arrived from the airport in that morning. He had a very tough schedule because of his tennis tournament. He was very thankful that he escaped the tons of reporters and fans that was aiming for scoops and autographs. His feet brought him to the sea and that was when he saw her there.

The girl stopped shouting as he continued staring at her. He only blinked twice when he saw her wipe something on her face.

_Is she crying?_ He thought as he looked at her. As she sensed his presence there, she looked his way and gave him a surprise expression on her face. He twitched an eyebrow. _Why is she looking at me like that?_

The girl immediately wiped her tears as she walked his way. He didn't know whether to run away from her or not but the way she walked wasn't of a fan that he used to know. He decided to do the former;

"R-Ryoma-kun, y-you're back." She said and gave him a tiny smile.

He blinked his eyes as he stared at her. She was really familiar to him but having bad memories of remembering people, he was having a hard time remembering her, "Excuse me but… who are you?"

Shocked from his question, she stared at him before she pouted, "Mou, Ryoma-kun, you are still the same," But he knew that she wasn't angry for not remembering her name. At least she stopped from crying, "You've never changed after all these years."

"…"

She looked at him and smiled, "My name's Ryuzaki Sakuno, do you remember me now?"

He frowned at first but then his eyes widened when he remembered her. She was his former coach, Ryuzaki Sumire's granddaughter in Seigaku that he met 15 years ago. Finally remembering her name, he pinned his hat down. Sumire would probably kill him for forgetting her granddaughter that badly. Good thing that he met her first before their reunion.

"It's okay, don't sulk," She suddenly said cutting his reverie. She looked at the wide amount of water in front of them as she continued speaking, "Sometimes, it's better to be left forgotten than being remembered at all."

"What do you mean by that?"

Sakuno just shrugged as she looked back at him and smiled, "It's just that."

He twitched an eyebrow. He couldn't get what she was talking about but he let it go. _Girls are weird. _Then, he looked at the sea just like what she did, "Why were you shouting anyway?" From the corner of his eyes, he knew that she was surprised at his question. It took seconds before she answered;

"Ah that?" She said before looking at the sea as well, "I… I'm killing my heart you see."

"What?" He looked at her and noticed the sadness in her eyes.

…Like she was about to cry once again.

"Well," Sakuno looked at him, "I'll see you in the reunion at Kawamura-san's." With that she started to walk away from him.

"Ne, kimi!" He was shocked when she did that. His eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of tears that were coming from her eyes. The girl was far from him now and had a weird thought about their encounter that day. Ryuzaki Sakuno had changed a lot. She didn't stutter that much. But she was still blushing and she still had her braids but not that long like before. He smirked to himself after that;

"She's weird in her own way."

* * *

**The Next Day at Kawamura's:**

"Welcome back Echizen!"

His tennis club alma-mater in Seigaku cheered for him that night. Eiji approached him and gave him his signature hug while Momo joined in, much to his annoyance.

"Let go of me! I am not young anymore!" He simply retorted.

"Haha… you are right," Eiji said as he looked at him, "You're taller now, Ochibi."

"Eiji-san…" He simply sweat dropped.

"Saa… let the celebration begin," Fuji said calling their attention, "We will never have this kind of reunion later."

"Yeah!" Everyone said in unison.

Ryoma enjoyed their company and he missed them… not he really admitting it. Momo was still a glutton and he was still bickering with Kaidoh. Momo was getting married to Ann next year, while the others had their own families, except for Kaidoh, Eiji and Inui. At first he didn't believe that the first person to get married was their Captain and now they had twins of two years old. He received enough information to the one and only Fuji not to mention their former data analyst, Inui. Him… being the youngest was still focusing in tennis, and still greedy at competitions both match and… food.

At the corner of his eyes, he saw his coach walking at the back area which was followed by her granddaughter. Drinking his ponta for the last time, he thought of following them by giving the two of going to the restroom as alibi.

**xxx**

"I am sorry…"

He could hear the girl apologizing. He frowned when he heard that. What was she apologizing for?

"I was blinded with his words… that I left you for him," Sakuno said, "Obaa-chan… I'll do anything for you to forgive me."

_His words? Left her? What is she talking about?_ Curious about the conversation, he took a peek and he saw a scene where Sakuno hugged her grandmother from her back. The girl was crying at that time.

"I was stupid, I know…" She said, "I—I will not love again… I promise. Please… don't hate me…"

It was a deafening moment for each of them. Was that the reason why she was crying yesterday? What happened to her? Why was she telling her all that? He saw his old coach sigh before she replied;

"Sakuno, I just didn't like what you did but," Sumire said she turned to her, "That doesn't mean that you will not love again. It's good you saw his real intentions before it's too late."

"Obaa-chan…"

"I don't hate you… silly," She flicked the girl's forehead making her pout, "But don't give up on love… that, I will never forgive you."

Hearing enough, he left the area and went back to the others. He sat back to where he was sitting a while ago and grabbed some sushi rolls.

"Sakuno-chan is broken-hearted you know."

He stopped from eating and looked at Fuji. The tensai was smiling at him.

"You saw them right? Are they okay now?"

Ryoma didn't say anything for a while before he decided to ask, "What happened to her?"

"She had a boyfriend for two years. Somehow, we didn't like the guy for her but we couldn't stop her if she loved the guy," Fuji explained, "A week ago, Sakuno and her grandmother had a fight because of him. Sakuno ended up leaving the house and was about to elope with her boyfriend," The tensai looked at him for a while and gave him his natural smile. But that smile changed to something serious as he continued speaking, "But that night was also the night where they broke up"

"They did."

Fuji nodded, "She discovered from his phone that she accidentally opened and saw some pictures of his… wife and children."

His eyes widened when he said that.

"He's a married guy and she confirmed it to him," Fuji said as he drank his own drink before continuing, "Coach and her didn't talk until today. She was staying at Tomoka-san's house for a week and she's always telling me about her condition without fail. She even told me that Sakuno-chan confronted his wife and children and confessed about her being the mistress of her husband. With that she could get revenge of the guy for keeping that up until that day."

Ryoma absorbed everything that he said. That was why she was crying yesterday. She was broken-hearted and it was because of some stupid guy. He didn't like what he heard especially if he saw the girl crying because of him.

And he didn't know why he was feeling that way until later.

* * *

**Few days later:**

Sakuno wasn't expecting him to see her at times when she was broken-hearted. He never changed after all these years and she wasn't even mad at him when he forgot who she was.

Time changed between them.

She was in love with him before and she bet that he didn't know that. When he left Japan fifteen years ago, she was really sad and upset. The guy never returned after that but they could still see and update him with his matches. As the years went by, she tried to forget him, losing hope that he would be returning back to Japan any time now, which she did after he met Tazuki Yagami.

The man that she thought she loved.

He could still be remembered in her mind at times but she focused her time for her boyfriend. Tazuki showed that he loved her by all means but she didn't know that it was all an act. He was cheating on his wife and his children.

For what reason, she didn't know and she never wanted to know at all.

All she wanted to do was to forget the guy… to forget everything.

**xxx**

As days went by, the feelings that she had for the tennis prodigy was suddenly surfacing to her once again. Ryoma was intending to spend the whole year in Japan and joined any tennis competition there. Mostly they met during special occasions and those special occasions brought her old feelings back that she had for him. Her old nature was returning back when she was talking to him. She fidgeted, she blushed and she stuttered.

Just like a twelve year old Ryuzaki before.

But she was scared; she didn't want to feel it again. She didn't want to love all over again and got hurt in the end. She couldn't take another heartbreak anymore, even though it was Ryoma that she was in love with.

* * *

**One Month later:**

It had been a month since Ryoma returned to Japan. She figured that she was still in love with him… after all these years, she didn't expect of him after all. Ryoma had hugged her twice when he saw her crying and held her hands for several times. He had been showing her those things that he didn't do to her before. She couldn't help but think of him.

She felt something odd about her so she went to see a doctor and had a little checkup. Since it was the first screening, the doctor had asked her to come back for a regular checkup. It was already night when she was done speaking with the doctor. Tomoka was supposed to escort her today but something came up so she couldn't go with her. She called her grandmother that she would be eating out so no need to wait for her.

Making the decision, she entered a restaurant to eat her late dinner.

…Only to be shocked.

Ryoma was there sitting at the counter… but he was not looking at her. Her heart was beating fast as she saw him there. Good thing that he was facing the counter so she had enough time to turn around and walk back.

But it was just not her lucky day for the tennis prodigy looked behind him as if he sensed her there.

"Ryuzaki."

She mentally panicked when he called her name. Being seen there, she sighed first before she turned around and looked at him, "R-Ryoma-kun! Y-you're here."

"You're not leaving just because you saw me here, are you?"

She almost flinched when he asked that. It was her original plan after all. Instead, she walked closer to him and sat on the chair next to him, "I—I am not of course."

"Mmm…" He replied sensing that he didn't believe her alibi but he let it go.

"I'll eat my dinner here tonight," With that she ordered to the counter, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm full." He said lifting his ponta before he drank it.

She only nodded. Later on, her food arrived and began digging in. She even offered some to Ryoma but he rejected it. Shrugging, she continued eating and filled her stomach in. When she was done, she didn't feel like leaving the place yet but what she was wondering was the guy wasn't leaving either.

"Y-you're not going home yet?" She asked him.

"I'm supposed to ask you the same thing."

"I don't feel like going home just yet." She said looking at her empty glass.

He didn't reply right away but when he realized what she said, he asked her, "You're not going to run away, are you?"

"W-what?" She frowned at him and then her eyes widened when she realized something.

"Sorry… I sort of knew about it."

She looked away as she bitterly smiled, "I am pathetic but I am not going to repeat the past." She replied as played with her glass. She was not aware of the stare that he was giving her.

"So… you love me?"

Her eyes slowly widened as she blushed, "W-what are you saying all of the sudden?"

Ryoma didn't answer her, instead; he poured some ponta in her glass making her ponder about his action. She couldn't look at him when he asked that question;

"Drink it."

She held the glass real tight, "I… I am not thirsty."

"If you want me to become your boyfriend, then drink it."

Holding her breath all of the sudden, she took the courage to look at him. His demand was something challenging for her, "W-what if I don't drink it?"

Ryoma answered immediately, "Then we will stay friends forever."

She stared at him with an unbelievable expression. Ryoma was indeed challenging her. Well, she liked challenges and she wouldn't back up on that one. Looking back to her glass, she hoisted it up and drank its content. Ryoma was watching her with amusement.

What she was shocked about that after she brought the empty glass back on the table once again, Ryoma grabbed her nape and immediately kissed her on the lips. She was surprised with his actions. The guy was gently kissing her but she couldn't react of what to do. But when she finally calmed down, she closed her eyes and finally responded to his kiss. Good thing that there weren't many people in the restaurant. She thought that was the reason Ryoma kissed her that time for it was already late.

* * *

**Few days later:**

They were happy as a couple. Not long before their relationship was leaked out not just to their friends but also the press and his fans knew about it. They couldn't careless though. As long as they were happy, they didn't mind it.

Ryoma had been a great boyfriend to her. Although, she felt that something was still missing. She didn't know what it was but she was still worried about it. She was like waiting for him to do more for her.

She just hoped that Ryoma would figure it himself if she couldn't.

* * *

**Another month passed:**

Ryoma was rallying with her that time and surprisingly, she was good at that part. Hitting his shots in return that was.

"Ryoma-kun…"

"What is it?"

"I heard that you're… leaving Japan again." She said as she returned his hit.

"Aa."

"W-when will you return?"

"I haven't left and yet you asked for my return?" He said returning her shots.

Sakuno stopped at that time as she looked at him but immediately looked away, "S-sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Why are you apologizing?"

She shook her head but then she felt her temple, "N-nothing…"

"What?!"

She couldn't hear what he was saying at that time for her vision was spinning before she felt about losing balance and a total black out.

**xxx**

He was shocked when Sakuno collapsed on the other side of the court. He immediately ran to her and tried to wake her up. Trying not to panic, he went to the nearest clinic and had her check there. He called Momo after that. He didn't know why he hadn't called Sumire yet and it was odd for him.

"You answered her that way?" Momo unbelievably said after he told him what happened earlier.

"What do you expect me to respond to her question?" He asked him back.

"Come on, Echizen," Momo said as he stood up, "You don't really know what a girl feels. You're leaving soon… Of course, what would she feel when you leave her?"

"I am not going to leave her," He retorted back, "I am just leaving for a tournament."

"And you're not sure when to return I presume," He said looking at him, "You will make her wait for you again… for how many years… another fifteen years or more?"

"You're over-exaggerating Momo-san." He only said closing his eyes in the process.

"Duh, you did before, who wouldn't?" He said making sure that he would look at him when he said his next words, "In case you don't know yet, she has been waiting for you for fifteen years but Tazuki guy had filled you in for two years after."

"What do you mean?" He frowned as he was still oblivious of his words.

Momo leaned closer to him, "Open your eyes Echizen, Sakuno-chan has been secretly loving you all those years! Everyone knew about it except you!"

His eyes widened when he said that. Sakuno had been secretly loving him for that long? He felt happy and at the same time upset. He was happy when he heard that news but upset that he didn't know that he made her wait.

It took years for him to realize that he did love her. He confirmed it when he saw her shouting in that sea that afternoon.

He was indeed in love with her too.

**xxx**

Momo was long gone now and told Sumire that she collapsed. He reassured to her grandmother that everything was fine now and he would be taking Sakuno home later. Sakuno was lying on a bed and was still unconscious. The doctor said that it was because of stress and fatigue that was why she collapsed earlier. But she would be waking up any minute and he was relieved at the news.

Seriously, what was the girl doing and it was beyond his knowledge. He hoped that she wouldn't be keeping things from him. It would only worry him to no end.

He was holding her hand when she finally woke up, "Sakuno…"

Sakuno gave him a tiny smile, "Ryoma-kun…"

"Are you okay?"

"Un," She nodded and then her eyes softened as she looked at him, "Anou… gomen ne, for asking you such a nonsense question. I won't ask something like that again."

Ryoma brushed her hair and fully kissed her on the lips, "Ne…"

Sakuno was blushing after the kiss he gave her, "Hai…"

"Let's marry."

"E-eh?"

"Be my wife, Sakuno."

Sakuno was shocked as he saw her expression but he was even more shocked when she shook her head for rejection;

"W-why?"

"T-this is not what Ryoma-kun wants," She said as she pulled her hands away from him, "I know… that you don't love me that much for you to offer me a hand in marriage."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't want to bother you," She said as she blushed a little, "I won't mind waiting for you until you are ready."

Ryoma stared at her. He couldn't believe her. Sakuno was willing to wait for him once again. Well, he couldn't wait any longer and that was he would do. He leaned down once again and gave her a soft and long-lasting kiss on her lips.

"I love you," He said leaning his forehead to hers, "What makes you think that I don't love you that much?"

"You just challenged me back then. I shouldn't have drunk that ponta instead." She closed her eyes when she said that.

"Heh," He grunted as he finally understood her now. She thought everything was a challenge, "Mada Mada Dane, Sakuno."

He saw her open her eyes once again, "What?!"

"Marry me still."

"But Ryoma-kun…" She tried to reason out to him, "I—I told you… I don't want to bother you—"

"You _will_ bother me if you do not accept my marriage proposal," He grabbed her hands once again and before she could protest, he spoke before her, "I won't take no for an answer." He kissed her once again and this time, he was doing it passionately. He would do anything that he could think of so that she didn't have the time to reject him.

Though, the girl cried between kisses. He wouldn't mind it for he would be there to wipe her tears.

* * *

**Wedding Day:**

The event was held shortly after he proposed to her. Everyone was overwhelmed about the news and they helped with the preparation. Everything went well as they celebrated the event peacefully. He grew fonder of her when he saw her in her wedding dress that morning. He knew that she was happy because of the blush that she was wearing.

They exchanged vows and promises without hassle and the reception was successfully implemented. They snuck out after that night and brought her to their rented suite for a week. The moment they set foot in their room, Ryoma had cornered her on the wall and pinned her there.

Sakuno was blushing as she couldn't look at his eyes. He smirked at the scene. He knew that his wife was nervous about their first night. But he enjoyed every second that passed by. Without any further ado, he crossed the distance between them and passionately kissed her on the lips. She was shocked at first but later on, she responded to his kiss.

His hands had mind of their own that they started roaming around her petite body and started removing her dress from her. He carried her to the bed afterwards and continued their love-making.

He discovered something to her and he looked at her painful reaction;

"You are still a…"

"O-of course… I am," She said a bit hurt between panting, "I-I've been saving my first time to my husband… o-on our wedding night."

"Sakuno…" He whispered as a smile appeared on her face. At first, he thought that she wasn't anymore. When Fuji said that she eloped with her ex-boyfriend before, he thought that they already did it. That was why he was awfully surprised when he discovered that he was the very first man who ever entered her. He hugged her to give comfort, "I am sorry for hurting you."

"It's alright… First times are painful, aren't they?" She smiled as she looked at him.

Ryoma grinned before he kissed her on the lips. They expressed how much they loved each other that night.

* * *

**Morning:**

He woke up without his wife beside him. Sitting up, he looked for her around the area. Then, he heard sounds in the bathroom. Getting up from the bed, he walked his way to the bathroom and knocked on the door;

"Hey, are you there?" He said before he twisted the doorknob. Sakuno never answered so she didn't know that he was entering the room. A smile brought to his face, when he saw his wife crouching beside the tub…

While cleaning it?

"Why are you cleaning the tub?" He suddenly asked her.

Sakuno flinched when she heard his voice, "You left it unclean last night, that's why."

Ryoma stared at her. Sakuno was definitely weird but it was okay for him. She looked innocent while cleaning it. Then his eyes went to her shirt. Sakuno was only wearing a bath robe… just like him. Her bath robe was already wet as he looked at her. He had the urge of touching his wife once again. Smirking, he walked closer to her as he thought of a prank. Without warning, he walked inside the tub and spilling the water over to her location after he sat there making her gasp and shock;

"Ryoma-kun!"

"What? I am taking a bath." He casually said but inside he was actually laughing.

"W-wearing your bath robe?" She pouted as she pointed his clothes.

Ryoma pretending not to know as he did look at his clothes, "Ah, you're right. I am still wearing my bath robe."

"Mou!" She pouted more as she looked at him, "You are making fun of me."

Ryoma couldn't hold the smirk anymore and began laughing. He never laughed like that in ages and he knew that Sakuno was shocked to see him laugh like that. Without warning, he grabbed her and pulled her in the tub as well, making her shock in the process. He placed her over him and trapped her there;

"Why don't we take a bath together?" He suggested before he kissed her on the neck.

"W-wait—ah!" She reacted when he pulled her bath robe down and exposed both of her shoulder and her cleavage. He continued making his ministrations until she finally responded. Then, he noticed that she was doing something on his back.

"What are you doing?" He whispered to her ear afterwards.

"Writing letters…" She responded as she flinched a little.

"Hmmm," He replied as he kissed her shoulder, "What are you writing then?"

She gasped first before she replied, "It's a secret."

"You're not going to tell me?"

"Nu-uh." She playfully replied after that.

"Really?" He looked at her. His wife was awfully blushing and he liked what he was seeing right now.

Sakuno shook her head as she shyly smiled at him. Ryoma smirked this time as he began tickling his wife;

"Really?"

Sakuno started to laugh when he tickled her everywhere, "S-stop! Ryoma-kun… I—I won't…" She shrieked and laughed at the same time. Ryoma enjoyed teasing her wife especially that she was looking like that.

…Lovable indeed.

The tickling and teasing continued inside the bathroom, enjoying the time of their lives.

* * *

**One month later:**

As her wonderful time with her husband was pretty wonderful, her weird actions continued as well. There were times that she forgot her way home… not to _lose_ her way home. Good thing that Ryoma found her walking the opposite way. She also feared that she forgot her husband for a moment but when she stared at him after he asked her about getting lost again, she immediately hugged him.

There was another time where she was cutting the wrong ingredient for their meal and Ryoma noticed this as well. She blinked for several times before she apologized and corrected her mistakes.

Bothered by these things, she consulted the same doctor for few weeks and was slowly resulting into something.

One day, she went to see the doctor for a regular checkup but she didn't know that it was the time that she would discover the real reason why she was acting something like that.

"You forget little by little. Your mind will slowly stop recognizing everything that's why you are having insecurities around you."

"W-why is it happening to me?" She was beginning to worry about herself, "Is there a cure to this?"

The doctor looked at her medical record before he looked back at her, "I am sorry Mrs. Echizen but as of now, we couldn't find any cure for this illness. So you better prepare yourself for the worst."

Gripping her hands real hard, she asked the hardest question to the doctor, "What will happen to me?"

The doctor placed his hands on his table, "This case, if diagnosed to a person through thinking abilities and later proven by brain scan, which we did for several weeks, would lead you to unexpected things. The disease will worsen as it progresses… the bodily functions will be lost and eventually leads to death," He explained making her wide-eye in the process. Staring at her, he carefully said his words, "This disease will not let you live long."

She was speechless as her eyes remained wide when the doctor said that. Slightly recovering from the shock, she replied, "B-but I am only twenty-seven."

"In history records, the youngest person who had the same disease was as the same age as you," The doctor said as he held her hands, trying to be civil to her, "Brace yourself for this… your mind will die first before your body does," He gripped her hands real tight before he continued, "I am very sorry."

**xxx**

She walked aimlessly when she left the clinic. Now she learned everything about her condition. She was going to die and leave everyone behind.

She would be leaving Ryoma behind.

When she spotted a vending machine, she bought herself a ponta and sat on the nearest bench. She had been holding the soda for a while but she wasn't drinking it. Then she felt something cold fell to her hands. She blinked for several times.

She didn't realize that she was crying at that time. She was able to hold it in the clinic but she wasn't when she was already outside. Looking at the ponta, she bitterly smiled, "So… I don't have enough time to live? I… am going to leave Ryoma-kun after all." With that she silently cried on the bench.

* * *

**Later on:**

Ryoma was already home when she arrived there. The tennis prodigy was probably tired that he fell asleep in their room. Smiling at the scene, she walked closer to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

…A long and lasting one.

She was about to distance herself from him when he suddenly grabbed her and pushed her down on the bed, pinning her in the process;

"What was that?" He smirked after he successfully trapped her there.

"A—a kiss on the cheek?" She honestly answered. She knew that Ryoma was playing on her again. He was very tricky when it came to this.

"Heh," He grunted, his smirk was still plastered on his lips, "You should properly kiss me when you arrive home, Sakuno."

She blushed when he realized what he was saying. Ryoma leaned down and 'properly' kissed her. And with that simple kiss, they made another heated love-making.

**xxx **

She was hugging his naked body with hers while her eyes were closed. Her husband's hand was feeling her arm and shoulder while he was kissing her head.

"Ne, Ryoma-kun…."

"Hmmm…."

She inwardly sighed before she said her thoughts, "I am thinking about… having a baby…"

Ryoma didn't reply as he continued brushing her arm. Since he didn't reply, she looked at him and asked again;

"What do you think… about it?"

Ryoma smiled at her before he kissed her forehead, "Let's wait for a few months, okay?"

Blinking twice, she wondered about it, "W-why?"

"What else do you think?" He said gripping his hold to her, "To keep you for myself, silly."

"W-what? What do you mean?"

"When the baby's here, I could only get half of your attention."

Realizing what her husband said, blush appeared on her face and retorted, "M-mou! You're unbelievable." He just grunted as respond. Sakuno hugged him more. She had to wait for a few months before she could give him a baby.

She thought that it wouldn't be too late by then.

* * *

**Another month passed:**

She was currently drinking on a fountain to quench her thirst after a heated match with Tomoka that day. They had been sparring partners all the time and she really enjoyed every kind of practice they did.

"Sakuno."

Looking behind her, her eyes widened when she recognized the person, "Tazuki-kun."

The guy had black hair and blue eyes. He walked closer to her, "How you've been?"

"Better," She immediately answered as she stared straight to his eyes, "When you're gone."

"Don't say that," He stopped a few meters away from her, "You don't know how hard it was for me."

"Really, I am sorry then." She looked away. Somehow, she felt okay now that she was seeing the guy in front of her. Even the guy cheated on her, she didn't feel any anger from him.

"Sakuno…" Tazuki said catching her attention, "Can we start all over again?"

Somehow, she was shocked when he asked that to her. Still not looking at him, she replied, "I… can't." She flinched when Tazuki grabbed her to her shoulder;

"Why Sakuno?" He asked making her to look at him, "Even if I have to apologize to you a thousand times, I'll do it."

She didn't reply to him and she was shocked when he hugged her tight;

"I divorced my wife and now I am separated from them…" He said gripping his hold to her, "Because you are the one that I love."

"I'm really sorry… Tazuki-kun," She said not responding to his hug but she placed her hand to his shoulder, "I'm… already married."

Tazuki was shocked as he released her from his grip. He looked at her hand and confirmed it. Pain registered to his face when he realized that she wasn't available anymore.

"I am sorry…"

Despite the pain, he was able to smile at her before he apologized and decided to leave her there. And if she was not imagining it, she knew that she saw a glimpse of tears in his eyes.

She thought that it was better that way. Now she didn't have problems with him anymore.

* * *

**Two weeks later:**

He prepared her for his upcoming leave for major grand slams that year. Sakuno was aware of his leave and she told him that it was fine for her. Somehow, he was satisfied about her answer. Something was stopping him to leave and he didn't know why.

He noticed that something odd was happening to his wife. There were times that she put his fila shoes on the laundry. She also cut the curtain of their living room and made it as their kitchen sheet. She forgot about making dinner three times for a week.

But he never complained about it. Instead, he felt weird about it but that didn't mean that he wasn't worried about her.

Something was wrong about his wife.

**xxx**

He was left alone in their room that morning when Sakuno told him about her visiting her grandmother in Seigaku. He was resting in his bed that time for he had nothing left to do. All of things that he needed for him to leave were all set. He just waited for the day of his leave.

He was about to sleep when he suddenly heard a phone ringing. It wasn't his ringing tone so he wondered about it. _Is that Sakuno's phone? _ He thought as he looked for it. He found it in the drawer of their side table. It was indeed Sakuno's phone as he looked at it. _Why did she leave her phone here? _His wife never left her phone and that wondered him. _I'll give it back to her when she arrives. _He thought when it stopped ringing. Tomoka was calling her but he didn't answer it. He would just tell her that Tomoka called and he missed it. He placed the phone back in the drawer and as he was about to close it when he noticed something underneath it.

…A brown folder.

Curious about it, he picked the said folder and observed the appearance. _Sakuno goes to the clinic regularly? _He said as he read the letter on the folder. He opened it and read its content.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BAM!**

He immediately ran out of their house and went to the address of the clinic, leaving the paper on their bed. He gritted his teeth as he continued to run.

_It can't be. It's impossible. Sakuno would never have that kind of disease. Never._ He thought, not believing the information that he read on the paper. He quickly made his way to the clinic and found the doctor that he was looking for. The doctor was shocked when he saw him there. Ryoma was blinded by the truth and grabbed the doctor's collar and pushed him on the wall;

"Tell me it's not true," Ryoma said, his face was unreadable; "Tell me Sakuno's condition is not true."

"Mr. Echizen," The doctor said as he grabbed his hands, "I wish it's not but it's true. You have to prepare for the outcome."

"It's not true!"

"Accepting it is better than denying that she's not!" The doctor retorted back at him trying to shove his hands away from him.

"How would you know? You're not experiencing it!"

"My wife died with the same disease so how can you be so sure that I didn't experience it?"

Ryoma's eyes widened when the doctor said that. He realized what he was doing. Releasing him from his grip, the doctor fixed his collar as he sat back to his chair. Ryoma stood behind him.

"I tried all possible cure to save her but I also failed," The doctor clasped both of his hands before leaning on them, "It was painful but I learned to accept it. But that didn't mean that I've forgotten about her," He looked at him and was shocked when the doctor expresses himself, "She's always here… in my heart. Face it… Mr. Echizen… you must face it."

**xxx**

Walking his way back to his home, he still couldn't believe everything. Sakuno was ill and she hid it from him. So that explained why she was acting weird these past few months. He didn't want to believe it.

…Not at all.

Having the same thoughts in his head, he made it home safely. He went straight to their bedroom and noticed something. The folder was not on the bed anymore. He knew that he left it there before he went outside. There was only one explanation about it.

Sakuno arrived home and discovered that he finally knew about her disease.

Leaving his home once again, he looked for his wife. He was worried about his wife but he knew where to find her at this time.

And he wasn't wrong about it. He found her at the tennis court.

Sakuno was rallying on the wall but he knew that she was distracted. He slowly walked closer to her;

"What are you doing?"

She didn't stop hitting the ball when she answered, "Warming up."

"You're not into it."

She didn't reply to his words after that but she continued hitting the ball to the wall but it was not in sync as he observed it. He didn't say any word as well as he watched her there.

"You knew it, didn't you?" She suddenly said as she stopped rallying on the wall but she wasn't looking at him. He didn't reply to her words as well. He saw her grip her racket hard before she said her next words;

"Let's separate," She said as she slowly looked at him, "Ryoma-kun…"

He was shocked when she suggested that but he hid it well from her, "Kotowaru."

"But it's better this way," She looked away when she continued talking, "I am… going to leave you in the end."

He gripped his hands tight as he stared at her. How could the girl prepare herself for that? Was that easy for her to accept her fate? The girl was venturing enough courage to face her fears.

"Alright, let's separate," He saw her flinch when he said that. He knew that she wasn't expecting that from him. But he simply wouldn't give up that easily, "If you could hit the ball with the same location on the wall."

Sakuno looked at him with a surprised reaction on her face. She didn't say a word but she nodded. Facing the wall, she raised her racket and hit a ball to the wall. She hit the ball for several times but she wasn't hitting the same dent that she first made. She tried for several times but she was always failing. He watched her there for a couple of seconds before he walked closer to her. Catching the ball with his bare hand that came from the wall, he grabbed her racket with his other. His wife looked at her, she was crying at that moment. He dropped everything as he tightly hugged her there.

The girl let him hug her. He closed his eyes as he felt her there.

"I thought… that you will never cry."

Opening his eyes in the process, he realized that he was… together with her. Sakuno noticed it and it was unbelievable of her. Not replying to her words, he just hugged her even more. If he didn't do that, he thought that she would disappear any moment.

* * *

**Back to their home:**

Ryoma placed notes to everything memorable for the both of them, their pictures, their memories, their important events and their valuable things.

…Everything to be précised.

Sakuno was in his arms while they were sitting on the bed in their room. His back was leaning on the headrest while Sakuno was just sitting in front of him. Ryoma just asked some things for her memorization;

"What's your name?"

"…Sakuno."

"What's my name?"

"…Ryoma-kun."

"When is your birthday and mine?"

"Mine's… January 14 and yours is… December 24."

"When is our wedding anniversary?"

"…June 12… is it?"

"Un," He nodded then he flipped another note in his hand, "Where did we first meet?"

Sakuno smiled at him, "Inside the train," She giggled when she remembered that time, "I was upset when you forgot about me the very next day."

"Yeah, I knew that… I am sorry," He said as he crossed his arms on her, "Now I understood what you meant that day when I forgot you for the second time."

She frowned when he said that, "What do you mean? What did I say? Did you forget me for the second time?"

He flinched when she said that. She forgot the second time they met after fifteen years.

"How rude." She pouted but she never insisted further.

He hugged her even tighter as he whispered to her ear, "I love you, Sakuno…" He felt Sakuno flinch when he said that and he knew that she was blushing as well, "Promise me that you'll never leave me."

She didn't reply at his words for a while so he repeated his words. That was the time she said something to him;

"I… I promise…" She said as she softly whispered, "I'll stay with you… forever."

Ryoma grabbed her face and turned it to his side so that he could reach for her lips. He kissed her for a long time before he positioned her on the bed with him on top of her. He was fondly staring at her before he began removing her clothes. Sakuno was blushing really hard. They had been married for three months but he could still make her blush like that. She blushed even more when he began kissing her sensitive parts of her body.

"R-ryoma-kun…"

He heard her say his name but he continued kissing her.

"Please…" She begged as she grabbed his hair. Ryoma looked at her. Sakuno was still blushing but she was begging him to do _that_. She bit her lower lip before she continued, "Please… I…"

Giving her a fond gaze, he smiled at her before he continued caressing her. He knew what she was asking and this time he would give it to her.

* * *

**Few months later:**

He postponed his leave for the competition and decided to join next year. He promised his wife that he wouldn't lose his interest at playing tennis. He agreed only that if she agreed that he would stay by his side that year. Sakuno was becoming worse as the days went by. A few days back, he saw her with Tazuki hugging the guy inside their house and accidentally told the guy that he was the one for her. Ryoma snapped and approached them and gave the guy a hard punch on the face. The two fought with each other while Sakuno was just shouting at them.

What he was upset about was Sakuno was calling her ex-boyfriend and not his. Sakuno just remembered their old times during those two years that they had been together. Good thing that Sumire paid a visit and stopped the two. The coach was worried about the girl's condition, especially when Sakuno tried to ask for her grandmother's help to stop Ryoma and her boyfriend from fighting. At first she was wondering why she said that but was shocked when everything was clear for her.

Her shock was visible to her now. Ryoma had explained everything to them. When Sakuno 'came back' to the present, she bursted into tears. Sumire approached her before the two did.

"Tazuki, now that you know that something is wrong to my granddaughter, I suggest that you should leave and don't see her again. She's already married," Sumire said emphasizing each word and then looked at Ryoma, "Ryoma it's better that she should stay with me."

"No," He immediately replied, "She's staying with me."

"She's my granddaughter, Ryoma."

"And I am her husband," He firmly said, "We will be together at all cost."

Sumire looked at him before she sighed, "Let me talk to her for a while."

Ryoma nodded after a series of silence. He then left the room after Tazuki left the place… for good and gave the grandmother and granddaughter some privacy. What happened earlier was really a shocked for him. He feared everything. He feared for his wife. He feared that she would leave him. Realizing to himself; he only spent short time with her for he left for long and returned just now. He also realized that he loved Sakuno a lot.

Why didn't he realize that sooner? He wanted to turn back the time and reversed everything. If only he could.

Later on, he heard sobs inside the room. He knew that it was also hard for his coach. Now that, she knew about it, his worries would lessen a little. At least, he could tell her when something bad happened again.

* * *

**February 14:**

His birthday, Christmas, New Year's Day and her birthday passed without hassle. At least not as bad as it seemed. The regulars knew her condition and were really depressed about it. They helped him to make her happy at all cost and not really admitting it, he was thankful for them.

It was Valentines' Day and he thought of bringing her to the place where they first met for the second time.

…In the sea.

"Do you remember this place?" He asked her viewing the sunset with her. He was holding her hand.

Sakuno looked at the sea, "I used to go to this place when I was upset."

"Really?" He asked her. Judging from her answer, he knew that she didn't remember. It was painful for him but he did not show it.

She looked at him and smiled, "Thank you for bringing me here again."

He just nodded and smiled when she said that. Although, he didn't remember that last he brought her there but he let it go. Sakuno released her hand from him and walked away;

"Let's go home, I baked some chocolates for you, you know."

Seeing her smile like that, he smiled back at her. Sakuno was walking ahead of him and he followed her. They hadn't left the sand when she turned around and fondly looked at him;

"Tazuki-kun..."

He stopped on his track when he clearly heard what she called him, shocking him with her next words;

"I love you… very much."

He was shocked but he tried not to look like one. He smiled at her and replied, "I love you too." With that, Sakuno turned around and continued walking ahead of him, Ryoma pinned his hat down following his wife.

* * *

**Midnight:**

"Ne, Are you awake?" He whispered as low as possible. He was in the living room trying not to wake Sakuno up. He didn't bother to open the lights there.

"What's wrong Echizen?" The person said sounded asleep but wasn't showing any sign of irritation.

"…"

"Is it Sakuno-chan?"

"…"

"What happened?"

"Fuji-san…"

"What is it?"

"…" He gripped the phone hard as he let himself in the dark, "Sakuno called me… by his ex-boyfriend's name today."

"…"

"…And told me that she loved me."

"Echizen…" Fuji said, "It's alright. We both know who she really loves. Don't let yourself affected by it."

"…"

"You're strong, right? You don't give up that easily," Fuji said as he gave him some encouragements, "The Echizen I know doesn't give up on everything."

Ryoma closed his eyes as he realized something, "You are right, thank you _senpai_."

"Saa, It's been a while since you called me that."

"Heh."

"Stay by her side… always."

"Hai." With that he ended the call. Somehow, talking to his former senpai was refreshing to him. Good thing that he called the right person, despite that he knew that he was sadistic about things when it came to something like that. Fuji was a good adviser even though he didn't admit it to him. He knew that he did.

* * *

**Next Morning:**

She woke up that morning with a slight headache. She didn't know why but somehow, she thought of something that she did in the past and she was trying to remember it. Still remembering that yesterday was Valentines' day, she looked around her. From the side table, she saw a picture of her… with someone.

She knew who it was then a slight pain attacked her brain and gust of memories came back at her.

'_Do you remember this place?'_

'_What do you mean? What did I say? Did you forget me for the second time?'_

'_Thank you for bringing me here again.'_

'_Tazuki-kun… I love you very much.'_

'_I love you too.'_

"Ryoma-kun!" She finally realized what she did. Getting off on the bed, she walked to the door and looked for her husband, "Ryoma-kun!"

Ryoma was in the kitchen eating the chocolates that she made last night. He was about to eat another bite when she called him, "You're up."

Upon seeing the normal reaction of her husband, her expression changed into something regretful. Ryoma frowned after she did that. He dropped the chocolate back to its box;

"What's wrong?"

"Ryoma-kun…" She softly called his name as she ran to him and tightly hugged him. She knew that he was a bit surprised when she did that, "Ryoma-kun, Ryoma-kun… Ryoma-kun," She repeatedly called his name as she buried her face to his chest, "Ryoma-kun… Ryoma-kun."

She felt his hand brushing her hair, "Hey, what's the matter?"

She pressed herself more to him, "I—I don't want to… to forget."

"…"

"You're my home…" She said when he didn't reply. "I don't want to forget you. I am sorry, Ryoma-kun," She said as her tears started to fall, "I—I love you… I love you so much. There's no other Ryoma-kun. There's only you. I love you a lot."

Ryoma gently pulled her away from him and made her to look at him, "I know that," He touched her cheek, "And I love you too. Don't worry about it."

She placed her own hands to his, "Ryoma-kun… I—I'm scared, I am scared of forgetting you."

Ryoma smiled at her before he kissed her on the forehead, "Even if you forget me here," He stopped before he placed a hand to her chest where her heart was, "I know that it will never forget me here."

Her tears continued to fall. Ryoma was too kind to her. She knew that he was also in pain whenever she forgot about him. She wanted to do something for him, something that she could not forget. Her husband wiped her tears away;

"Stop crying, it'll be bad for our baby."

Her eyes widened when he said that. If her memories were right, she hoped, she never told him that despite that it was already five months, "D-did I tell you that I…"

Ryoma shook his head, "I've seen your pregnancy test result. I've been waiting for you to tell me that but I cannot wait any longer."

She smiled when he said that.

"You made me happy, Sakuno thank you." He smiled back to her.

Sakuno wiped her tears as she continued smiling at him. Ryoma leaned down to kiss her on the lips which she immediately responded. She expressed her overwhelming feelings and emotions in that kiss, telling Ryoma how much she loved her husband.

She would do everything for him as long as she was still alive.

* * *

**Few months later:**

French Open passed by with him winning the title once again and now it was the Wimbledon Championship. It was also the month she would give birth to their child. He didn't want to leave because it was too risk for Sakuno. Her condition had worsened.

He had been enduring it but Sakuno often forgot him at times and she would cry when she remembered him. He would always comfort her and give all the love that he could give.

"You should go." Sakuno said two weeks before the Wimbledon Championship.

"But Sakuno I…"

Sakuno grabbed his hands and looked at him, "I'll be fine, I promise. My due date would be covered with the competition but make sure that you would win the match."

"…"

Sakuno grabbed a ponta on the side table and poured some in the glass before she looked at him, "Drink it."

He twitched an eyebrow. He had the instinct that it happened before.

"If you drink it, I will be okay with you leaving for Wimbledon."

He knew it. A thought entered his mind as he asked her, "What if I don't drink it?"

"Then we will always remain as acquaintances forever."

"Isn't that worse than being friends?" Ryoma narrowed his eyes despite the tense. In addition, it wasn't accurate to his question at all.

She just grinned at him before Ryoma shook his head and finally deciding to drink the ponta from the glass before he looked back at her, "When you come back with the title, we will welcome you with our little angel." She genuinely smiled at him.

Ryoma returned the smile and kissed her fully on the lips. Thus, Ryoma left for the championship.

* * *

**London:**

The qualifying rounds, quarter, and semifinals rounds were pretty easy for him for an unknown reason. He could always advance himself to the next level but he knew that he would be having a hard time winning the finals round.

Before the match started, he received a message from Fuji that Sakuno was laboring that moment. His attention got divided with the announcement Fuji gave him. His opponent won the first set and he could barely make the second set. But his opponent reigned to the third set. He tied with the fourth set before he earned two points lead giving that fourth set in his favor. The fifth set was pretty hard for him.

The score was 6-5 in his opponent's favor. The set needed to win at least two games for it was already the fifth and last set. If his opponent won the next game then it would be over. They rested for a short break when he received another message from Fuji. It have been three hours since the tensai texted him about Sakuno laboring for their child.

A new hope filled his system when he received the text. Fuji gave him good news.

'It's a girl.'

With a new strength filled inside him, he faced his last opponent and beaten him with the score of 8-6. After the short interview, he made his way back to the airport and booked a flight straight to Japan. If he needed to argue with the flight attendants he would do it.

He wanted to get home as soon as possible.

**xxx**

No matter how fast he wanted to get home, the time zone from a different country hindered him to do so. It took hours for him to arrive back to Japan. Sakuno gave birth to a girl yesterday since it was already past midnight. He quickly made his way to which hospital Sakuno was.

Everyone was there when he arrived. They were wearing different kinds of expression and he felt nervous about that.

Tezuka approached him and firmly grabbed his shoulder, "We didn't tell you yet but your wife…"

His eyes widened when Tezuka didn't say anything, "What happen to her?"

No one said a word as he looked at them. From Momo to Fuji but no one could give him an answer, "Where's Sakuno and our baby? Where are they?"

Fuji answered this time, "Echizen your baby's fine," He said as he stared at his eyes, "Sakuno-chan's life is… deteriorating."

His eyes widened more as he couldn't find his voice. Fuji took the courage to say his thoughts;

"She will not live long…"

Silence erupted between them. Ryoma looked down and never spoke a word. He could hear, Sumire, Tomoka and Ann silently weeping at the corner. He noticed that Tezuka was comforting the coach for it was too hard for her too.

"She's in room 221. Go to her now." Fuji said.

Without saying a word, he walked his way to the room that Fuji told him. Seconds later, he was just outside the door. He had doubts whether to open it or not. He was scared to see her in that meantime. He flinched when someone opened the door for him. It was the nurse who was taking care of their baby. The baby was there in the crib as he looked around.

"You must be the father," The nurse said as she walked closer to the crib and carried the baby to him, "She has the same features of the both of you."

Ryoma carried the baby in his arms. A smile crept to his face when he stared at her amber eyes. They were looked like his. Her hands were involuntarily reflexing. He held her soft hand and kissed it. She definitely had an angelic face. He kissed his daughter's forehead transferring all the love to her.

"Well, Mr. Echizen, I need to take the baby to the nursery to receive proper treatment. Your wife had already gave her motherly comfort to her last night and today," The nurse said taking the baby away from him, "Please spend time with your wife."

The nurse left with his baby and left them alone there. Then, he saw her on the bed, peacefully sleeping there. He slowly walked to his wife and sat on the chair. Staring at his wife, he gently grabbed her hand which was on her stomach. Sakuno slowly opened her eyes and gave him a wondering look.

"Ne, it's me." He said hoping that she could remember.

But his hope died when Sakuno slowly pulled her hand away from him. She was giving him an odd look, like he was some kind of stranger to her eyes. It pained him but he endured it. She needed his strength at that time and he knew it.

Ignoring the fear in her eyes, he slowly leaned closer to her and brushed her now loosened hair, "It's okay. Y-you don't have to force yourself, Sakuno," He closed his eyes as he felt her cheek with his hands, "There's nothing to be scared about. It's me."

Sakuno started to gasp as she moved her head. Ryoma leaned down to kiss her open lips for several times, "I love you… Sakuno." He whispered to her between kisses and did something that he never thought he could.

He swore that no one could see it but he let her see.

He cried.

His tears fell on her cheek making her blink for several times. He wasn't distancing himself away from her. He wanted to feel her warmth as possible.

"R-Ryoma… k-kun."

His eyes widened when he heard that from her. His watery eyes looked at her.

"C-congratulations…" She weakly said to him, "R-ryoma… kun."

He kissed her once again and grabbed her hand, "Thank you… our child is pretty too, just like an angel."

"I—I'm glad…" She weakly smiled at him although tears were also visible to her.

"Let's go home." He said after they hugged each other.

* * *

**Later on:**

He slowly walked out of the room carrying her and told the nurse to made arrangements about her release that moment with his father who was just outside. He went out where he could see everyone. Tezuka, Sumire and Fuji were just outside the door. Tezuka tapped his shoulder and nodded at the same time. Fuji also nodded at him while Sumire leaned in and kissed her granddaughter's forehead. He continued walking away from there.

Sakuno's arms were hugging his neck as she leaned her head there. He was just walking very slowly as they walked their way home. He thought that she was sleeping so he carefully moved not making a sound. But he flinched when Sakuno moved and lifted her head to his ear and whispered something to him.

His eyes widened and everything went for a pause. Her head slowly fell back as she closed her eyes together with her left hand as its energy was drained from it. It fell lifelessly to her side. Her long hair was freely waving from her head.

Everyone saw what happened that moment. Tomoka walked a few steps as she too collapsed on the ground. Sumire covered her face with her hands as Tezuka comforted her. The others looked away as they silently cried.

Ryoma stopped on his track and stared at his wife. His eyes remained wide as he looked at her. His hand which was on her back had terribly trembled as he hoisted her upper body back making her head rest to his neck once again. He tightly hugged her inserting his own head to hers.

For he knew that he wouldn't stop from crying for a while because of his lost.

* * *

**Three months later:**

He blinked his eyes as he suddenly remembered the past. Actually he was closed at crying once again. He promised her during the interment that he would never cry again and now also in front of her grave. Looking up at the sky, he also remembered the last words she whispered to him.

_Ryoma… thank you for the golden time… with the baby and you… I am home._

He closed his eyes after that, "You liar… you promised me." He opened them again as he looked up again. This time his lips were smiling. He hadn't recovered about her death yet but if she could hear him say that, he knew that she would be pouting and would say that he was unbelievable. He was after all.

That was why Sakuno fell in love with him… and so did he.

He yanked something from his pocket and showed it in front of her. It was her last letter to him six months ago. Sumire gave it to him after the funeral for it was Sakuno's last wish. He read the letter for several times but he felt like reading it forever. So in front of her, he silently read it again.

'_Ryoma-kun,_

_By the time you are reading this, I am probably gone by now. Actually, I am not scared about dying what I am scared about is forgetting you. Before I completely forget you, let me tell you everything in this letter. I believed what you said to me… although I feared about forgetting you; my heart would always love you. And it did. I love you. I love you so much. And I will always love you. Always… always remember that._

_Continue playing tennis and remain number one, you still have our angel to teach in the future. By the way, I was really surprised that you figured that I was pregnant with our child. Teach our child your tennis skills. It's just bad that I won't be able to see our child grow but I know that I'll keep looking of the both of you from above. Your number one opponent has yet to be born. Chuckles for that. Play with your hearts content._

_Thank you for everything my Prince of Tennis. I'll always love you wherever I am now. Love our child like what you did to me. I may not be in your side anymore, but our angel would. For an eternity, I'll be saying this… I love you… Ryoma-kun. _

_ Your Loving Wife,_

_ Sakuno'_

He sighed after he read her letter. Her letter could still make him smile at the little joke she said. But who knew, maybe she would. No one could predict the future anyway.

Besides, Shiirya Echizen had a long way to go to beat him.

"Echizen, are you done?"

Looking from the voice's direction, he saw Momo carrying his little angel in his arms. Shiirya was awake as he noticed her flailing her arms. Ryoma walked closer to them and grabbed his daughter from him. He looked back to her and smiled;

"It seems that your daughter wants to see you too."

Momo leaned down to the tomb as well and silently prayed. Later on, Ryoma walked away with his daughter and called out to Momo;

"Momo-san, what are you waiting for? Let's go or we will leave you there."

"What?" Momo looked back and see that they were distanced away from them, "Wait up!" Momo looked back at her and smiled, "See ya, Sakuno-chan." With that, he chased Sakuno's husband and her daughter.

Ryoma smiled as he thought. _We will see you with our daughter soon, Sakuno._

They left the place and the wind was gently blowing once again. If no one was seeing it, _she_ visited the place and sniffed the flowers that he gave to _her_. Looking to their direction, _she_ smiled at them.

_Yeah… see you soon._

**xxx**

"_What are you writing then?"_

"_It's a secret."_

"_You're not going to tell me?"_

"_Nu-uh." She playfully replied after that._

"_Really?" _

_Sakuno shook her head as she shyly smiled at him. Ryoma smirked this time as he began tickling his wife;_

"_Really?"_

_Sakuno started to laugh when he tickled her everywhere, "S-stop! Ryoma-kun… I—I won't…" She shrieked and laughed at the same time. Ryoma enjoyed teasing her wife especially that she was looking like that._

…_Lovable indeed._

_The tickling and teasing continued inside the bathroom, enjoying the time of their lives._

"_What is it really?" He still insisted when he was tired tickling her._

_Sakuno was looking fondly at him as she traced his face. She kissed him fully on the lips before she replied to him;_

"_I will continue loving you even after death."_

**~ Owari ~**

* * *

**Done! It was finished. Sighed. How was this one-shot fic? It wasn't that bad right? I cried when I was writing it and also cried when I read it again because I made Sakuno die in this story. As you can see, I never mentioned Sakuno's disease in the story but it was called Alzheimer's disease where a person forgets something that happened eventually. The same disease happened in the movie. I never thought that I could write something about this. When I was writing the scene where she died, I thought I couldn't finish it and let it hung and then I thought; it was close to ending. I will never write something like this ever again… I don't want to cry anymore.**

**Vocab:**

**Ne, Kimi! – Hey, you!**

**Kotowaru – I refuse.**

**This is also the longest fic that I've ever written. It's a one-shot story so I wrote everything that I remembered from the movie. Yeah, this fic was inspired from a Turkish movie called 'Evin Sensin' or 'You are my home'. I made some changes in the story so those who didn't know the story these are the differences;**

**~ The main protagonists weren't childhood friends or anything or they met in the sea. The girl shouted at him where she thought that she was trapped in the swiveling door with the main guy. That was also the first time they met.**

**~ The girl did apologize to her relatives when she rebelled, (to her father not to her grandmother) but the guy didn't know it.**

**~ The guy was working at the girl's grandfather and not actually tennis related.**

**~ The girl was interested with the guy that she began following him or simply trying to know where he stayed after working hours. There was a time she set her friends up to a dinning store which the guys' and him often stayed. The two of them ended up staying together and had a drink of Raki (Turkish Alcohol) They had the same dare. The girl also did the same trick when it was the guy who was problematic that time. They became a couple after that.**

**~ When the guy discovered about her disease, the girl asked for separation. He made a deal with her in billiards not in tennis. The girl was not good at billiards unlike the guy.**

**~ The guy had a terrible experience and promised not to cry in front of everyone but he did in front of her which was his now wife at that time. He was abandoned by his own mother when he was a little kid. He made his wife promise not to leave him no matter what.**

**~ When the girl's family learned about the girl's condition, well with the help of the girl's ex-boyfriend and his husband's fight, the father asked him to take his daughter with them but he didn't agree.**

**~ The girl did call his husband as her ex-boyfriend's name but when she remembered she realized that she caused her husband too much pain. That was the time she wrote a letter to him… to tell him how much she was sorry and how much she loved him that they better off separated. The girl went back home after that leaving the letter where he could see easily.**

**~ Her father and she had a heart to heart talk although the girl was already emotionless that time. Her father had helplessly hugging her while he cried.**

**~ The person who called him from his home was the girl's sister and told him that her sister was really in a bad shape. He went with her and saw her right away. The moment she died, the one who collapsed on the ground was her sister.**

**~ The big difference in the story was they never had a child.**

**So that was it. At least Sakuno left something for him, her own flesh and blood. Their bundle of joy. Although pregnancy is a high risk to people who have the same disease, but Sakuno chose the risk than to leave Ryoma with nothing... right...? (I read some info about pregnancy so that's it.) Thank you for reading until the end. I'll see you with my other fics.**

**One last note regarding the title of this story: There was also a South Korean film called '_A Moment to Remember_' based on the 2001 Japanese television drama **_**Pure Soul**_** having the same disease. I got the title idea of this fic with those titles. A **_**home **_**for a **_**Moment.**_

**I do not own the Turkish movie, South Korean film and Japanese Television drama, not at all and definitely zero-related. Just love sharing it. **

**Lovelots**

**~ MitsukiJunko**


End file.
